


nikki eats regan’s finger (one shot)

by hunni_bbq



Category: Niikapz
Genre: Cannibalism, F/F, Finger Sucking, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunni_bbq/pseuds/hunni_bbq
Summary: yeah
Relationships: Regan/Nikki (Niikapz)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	nikki eats regan’s finger (one shot)

Nikki climbed up upon Regan’s body, “N-Nikki what are you doing?”  
“I want to eat your flesh.”  
“Huh..?”  
“Please, Regan. Let me tear through your tasty flesh, limb by limb. I want to rip off your fingers and swallow them,” Nikki whispers in Regan’s ear. Regan’s face became a subtle red, “Okay, you can have taste.”  
Nikki grabs Regan’s hand, pulling her forward. She puts her mouth around the soft flesh of Regan’s finger. Nikki swirls her tongue around the top of Regan’s finger. She releases Regan’s finger from her mouth, a strand of saliva separating them.  
“That felt weir-“  
Crack. She bites off her finger in a swift move, bone and all. Regan’s now decapitated finger lay inside of Nikki’s mouth. She savors the taste before chewing slowly.  
“It tastes like.. soap.”


End file.
